zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 31
Suggestions Four Giants vs. Din, Nayru, and Farore I know this got the boot last time but hell im suggesting it again anyway. I just want to see how this fight of biblical poportions would turn out.00:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC)FourGiants34 : : NO. UNORIGIONAL. INSANELY ONE SIDED. Then again, we did allow "Hyrule vs Termina". That was even worse than this. but still, NO. Mahboirrelroll : : First off, only one on one matches... so far. Second, check your spelling. Third, don't add to the top of the list just to get attention. Forth, its kinda one sided. Not trying to be mean, just truthful. Dark Ridley 00:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : :Its against the rules to post two suggestions in 2 weeks so this is gonna get deleted : : Dark Ridley pretty much said it all. Also, it's not against the rules at all to post two suggestions in two weeks. Only restrictions are that you can't suggest the same one two weeks in a row and that you can't suggest two suggestions in one week. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : :Still against the rules thoDarkest-Link123 04:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : : No, this isn't breaking any rules. It was last suggested over a week ago, and FourGiants34 hasn't made any other suggestions this week. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, I didnt mean to cause so much trouble, I thought you had to post a new suggestion at the top, I must have klost track of time beacuse I thought it had been to weeks since I posted a last suggestion, I can take down if it would be for the best though.14:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC)FourGiants34 : :Wasnt this posted last week? : : I pretty much already knew for a fact that this wasn't suggested last week, but just to satisfy you, I checked the archives. This was suggested in Archive 29, two weeks ago. This does not break any rules and does not need to be deleted. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:27, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Cucco vs. Pig The battle of the seemingly cute, harmless animals that display their incredible feats of power (i.e. they call in the swarms and obliterate Link) when Link slashes them too much. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : poultry against pork. either way after the fight there shall be a great feast--Twilitlink 05:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, oughta be a fun fight. --AuronKaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : :Pig stands no chance, the cucco are the epitome of awesomeness. Dialask77 21:38, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : :Probably the only good fight that has been suggested. Oddball464 15:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : :Shark surfing. You'd think it was a good idea, but... Sincerely, Watcher : : Boring and 1 sidedDarkest-Link123 15:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : Fun, but this Kind of seems similar to Cucco vs. Cow, and I'm pretty sure Cucco will win. Solar flute [[Darknut#The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap|Darknut (The Minish Cap)]] vs. Phantom Guardian Battle of the Dark Knights who serve their even darker lords. Dark Ridley 03:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : i don't know they just seem too similar--Twilitlink 05:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Man, this one is pretty good. --AuronKaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Hmmm...I like Darknuts, and I like Phantom Guardians. So what's not to like about this battle? --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 14:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : I get the feeling that Darknut will win, but I'm not sure about that, so I'll stay neutral. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : sorry but i really dont know how this would work, cuz its virtually impossible to kill the Phantoms : :First of all, sign your vote. Secondly, it's not that hard to kill Phantoms. I mean, at first you can't kill them, but you can stun them pretty easily. After you get the Phantom Sword, they're really easy to kill, as long as you plan out your moves properly. Finally, this isn't about which one would win in a fight, but which one you like better, so it doesn't matter if they're virtually impossible to kill or not. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Bellum is maybe the dumbest Zelda villain (come on- an aquatic plant oh and its covered in EYEBALLS), while Vaati is the depressed offspring of a GBA link cable and a *gasp* mediocre Zelda game. Both of their knights are excruciatingly bland characters. Portal-Kombat only the phantom sword can kill them which dark knuts dont have but dark knuts are most likey more popular then phantoms Oni Dark Link Big Octo vs. Gyorg Pair Battle of the many-eyed creatures, both of which are based off of ocean creatures.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 04:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's the kracken vs the devil ray sounds fun--Twilitlink 05:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, it sounds good enough for me! --Auron'Kaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : This sounds like a great fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : I like it, but I don't like like it. Sincerely, Watcher : : I already know who I'm going to vote for :) Portal-Kombat : : dont see why you dont like it watcher. i mean you are watcher (im not insulting anyone btw) Oni Dark Link : :Im not a fan of 2D only fights.....dont kill meDarkest-Link123 14:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : :Ummm....the Big Octo is 3-D. I think you are thinking of the Big Octorok from MC. The Big Octo is from WW and is basically a giant squid that tries to swallow Link when he gets close enough. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : :I want to see another fight more so please suggest again in 2 weeks. 'Metroidhunter32' 13:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : : Moblin slayer, it would be great if you tried again with this one two weeks from now. I personally think it's the best suggestion here, so I really want it to get in eventually. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:33, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : : I pretty much figured that I should, especially after the first oppose vote...[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:00, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : : I would love to see this fight, but I see it extremely one-sided for big octo. Not many people have played the 2D games, so they'll just vote for the game they've played. Mrs.MikauShadLink 15:35, 28 February 2009 Orca vs. Rusl The two people who taught Link much of what he knows with a sword.--Twilitlink 05:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Awesome, I'd love to see this. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Man, this is awesome. The only way it could be more awesome is if we threw in the happy mask salesman somehow. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 14:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's not that interesting, but it's a good enough fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Most interesting hereDarkest-Link123 15:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Once again, I already know who I'm going to vote for :) Portal-Kombat : :I want to see it just so I'd see who everyone would vote for. I'm not even sure who I'd vote for. '''Metroidhunter32 01:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : : There is somebody like this in almost every Zelda game (oshus, orca, Navi, etc.), plus I don't think Rusl taught him how to use a sword, it was Malo and the Hero's Shade. Solar flute : : You're right- Rusl didn't do squat in the actual game (maybe behind-the-scenes training, but I think it could also be safe to assume that Link was born a natural anyways) I'm a huge fan of Wind Waker so I'm going to vote for Orca if this fight makes it. Heck, I'd buy the Wind Waker remake if it came out for New Play Control, which it won't. Portal-Kombat : : I would like to see this. Metroidhunter32 13:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : : i like this but i worried it my turn into twilight princess vrs wind waker. but if we all think like that then well never be able to suggest two things from two different games... Oni Dark Link Happy Mask Salesman vs. Postman Not counting Tingle, possibly the two most annoying characters in the games. This is gonna be an annoyingness contest.--DLSully1218 : : The happy mask salesman isn't truly annoying, he is mysterious. His air of mystery would cause him to be a shoe-in for winning. Dialask77 21:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Whoa, there. There are people out there that like them, and it's really insulting to say that they're both annoying as if everybody thinks so. Plus, I actually can't think of anybody that thinks that the Happy Mask Salesman is annoying, and most people just think the Postman is weird, not annoying (well, the one in Twilight Princess is kind of weird in some people's opinions...I've never heard anybody say anything bad about any other ones). So not only is this somewhat offensive to certian people, it's not a very good fight in general, because, not counting that you personally think that they're both annoying, they have no relation. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : How dare you insult these two! If I was allowed a longer name, these two would have been in it. The Happy Mask Salesman is one of my favourite characters, along with the zany and awkward postman. I love his little tunes in Twilight Princess. Mrs.MikauShadLink 16:13, 22 February 2009 : : Actually if it was the happy mask salesmen from Oot/OoA vs postman then it could be an actual fight, not because they are annoying but becuase they both serve side quest roles. Dialask77 02:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : There's something annoying here alright, but it ain't the fight...I'll leave it to your imagination! --AuronKaizer( ) 02:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : By using that rule, we could pit Kafei and Biggoron against each other, just because they're both part of side quests. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:47, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm...that isn't a bad idea. I am seeing it one-sided towards kafei because you play as him,, but on the other hand biggoron is exceedingly popular, and a lot of people didn't like kafei...or was that sarcasm? Dialask77 20:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yes, that was sarcasm. My point was that pitting two characters against each other just because they're both part of side quests makes for very random fights, since most characters have no relation beyond that (such as Kafei and Biggoron). I mean, yeah, it might be fairly even, but my point was that the fight would be random and uninteresting, not that it would be one-sided. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : The postman from TP was voted 2006's Dork of the year in 2006, in the same boat as the rapper from wii music : : Oh, I see, you're one of those people that reads about what the "experts" say and then assumes that that's what everybody thinks. That explains a lot. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:39, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Some people are like that. I personally do the opposite of what they say most of the time. If reviews say a movie rocks, I probably won't see it. If they say it sucks, I figure it might be worth watching. Dialask77 22:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : HMS could be series most powerful and mysterious character ever, whether or not he's good, evil, both, or neither. Also, Postman in Twilight Princess is cool because he fought through the Cave of Ordeals and made it past the knights at the end! Portal-Kombat : : How did he not piss you off? also it was possible to kill him in TP : : He did not "piss me off" because, unlike you, I actually have a life that I spend enjoying the game rather than trying to find annoying qualities in characters. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : : Err... not possible to kill him? I'm pretty sure you can if you do it right. There's a video of it on youtube and even if it isn't real, it's very funny! Portal-Kombat : : If you stood at the right place on the far side of Kakariko, he would walk off the edge while trying to make a beeline for you : : Fine. It's not possible to kill him under normal circumstances. Either way, that has nothing to do with whether or not he's annoying. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:41, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Deku Scrub vs. Korok You could say I'm a sucker for the golden oldies, but I was just looking at the archives, and this one looked interesting, so I say it deserves another chance. Anyways, it involves two little woodland, magical people. It may not win, but hey, who says it won't? Sincerely, Watcher : : Two human-sized wood creatures that live in forests and have Deku leaves. Sounds better than a majority of these suggestions, no offense. Mahboirrelroll : : Hmm, could be interesting. Don't really know who'd win...at first glance, anyway. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : hmm. what do you know i was just thinking of this one too--Twilitlink : : I still don't think it's really that original, but it's an ok fight, I guess. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : :I personally find it to be kinda boring...-[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yes! This would make an awesome fight! I'd have a hard time deciding who to vote for. User:Dragonmaster kayla : : I'm STUMPED on who to vote for (bad pun intended, but you should hear Alec's "vine" pun from MOTHER 3. That is the most painful attempt at a joke I ever had to endure.) Portal-Kombat : : cant say Oni Dark Link : : How come my suggestions always win when I'm not the one suggesting them? ..... Solar flute : : I was originally neutral, but my opinion has changed. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : : Might I ask the reason for this sudden change of heart? --AuronKaizer( ) 21:25, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : : I dunno, I just don't like it that much anymore. There's no real reason, my opinion just changed, that's all. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Death Sword vs. Gomess One is made of a lot of bugs and the other is made of a lot of bats.--Duicor 21:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : : First, please do not post your entry at the top. Second, this won't make it to the temple of courage, unless you manage to get a ton of votes in one day. And thirdly, There's not a lot of connection to these two. One IS a bunch a bats, and one TURNS into bugs at the very end. Mrs.MikauShadLink 14:02, 28 February. 2009 : : Meh, the above user said it all. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:55, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : : No offense, but it's a pretty weak connection. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : : I think this is a good fight, only duicor's description is a little faint, they are both VERY creepy, both have a huge weapon, and both are miniboss in a creepy dungeon, and they look a little alike Majoranton 17:41, 1 March 2009 : : Oh wow, they're creepy and they have big weapons. Still not a great connection, in my opinion. Also, they really look nothing alike. One looks like the Grim Reaper and the other looks like a skeletal spirit. Only similarity I see in their appearances is that they're both based off of a undead things, something you could say about a whole lot of things from the Legend of Zelda series. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : : Haha, are you sure you didn't just copy what I wrote somewhere right then? --AuronKaizer( ) 18:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Comments well it was this or The Mabe Village Shopkeeper vs. Ganondorf Dark Ridley 05:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :fair enough but i stand by my decesion (i spelled that wrong didn't i?)--Twilitlink 06:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::I get it.... but that would still be an interesting fight seeing as the Mabe Village Shopkeeper, though nameless, can kill link, no matter how much health or defenses he has, with a stream of lighting like that of Palpatine should Link steal anything. Dark Ridley 15:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, many good suggestions so far! Kudos. --AuronKaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there aren't any oppose votes yet. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ah! I was thinking of posting Chicken vs. Pigs! Too bad for me. Mrs.MikauShadLink 12:00 22 February 2009 TY to whoever edited my posts, for some reason it wouldnt post the first ":" even tho I tried to edit it several timesDarkest-Link123 23:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, three fights with 5 votes so far. Unless something happens in the next two days, I'm gonna have a tough time with next weeks fight. Sincerely Watcher I see two fights with 5 votes, Big Octo vs. Gyorg Pair and Orca vs. Rusl. Deku vs. Korok has 4 votes; 5 supports and 1 oppose equals 4 supports. I agree though, we really need to come up with some system for tie-breakers. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) How about letting the wisest person on Zeldapedia decide tie-breakers? Dialask77 20:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, Oni Dark Link, this one's yours. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:20, 27 February 2009 (UTC) We'd probably get into a wiki-wide argument about who is the "wisest". Besides, whether the person is wise or not, it's really not fair to put it into one person's hands. Regardless, Orca vs. Rusl is now winning, so if nobody votes, we'll have an even win. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I thought it was unanimous that I was the wisest? I mean seriously... XD Dialask77 22:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Not to say I don't think you're wise, but I hope you're joking..... ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:36, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, hey everyone, chill out. It's obvious that the smartest person on this wiki should do this. I'll gladly do that. I'm kiding. In my opinion, we should break ties by how many oppose votes each one has. That's what I've typicly done in the past. Sincerely, Watcher You mean if one has 3 supports and 2 opposes and one has 4 supports and 3 opposes, you'd go with the one with 3 supports and 2 opposes since it has less oppose votes? Also, what do you do if they have the same amount of oppose votes? ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) No, no, if one has 4 supports and 3 opposes, and one has 4 supports and 5 opposes, then the latter wins, simply because it has 2 less oposes. I don't detratct from the supports with the opposes. And if they're tied in both categories, then I bang my head across the keyboard, leaving an ungodly mess wherever I happen to be editing. Sincerely, Watcher Well that's a given; it's clearly part of the rules that opposes are worth -1 points, so logically the one with less opposes would win. You should be subtracting one point for each oppose vote, since each person that opposes does not want the fight to happen; this means that that person and somebody that wants the fight to happen should cancel each other out. It's just part of basic logic; supports are good, opposes are bad. Opposes should not be ignored. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Don't worry XYZ I was joking, I mean seriously, you HAVE seen all of my userboxes haven't you? I am usually a funny...erm attempted funny person. Actually the best idea would be to have a radio button poll so that each person can only vote for one fight if it gets down to a tie in the waneing days of previous fights. Dialask77 21:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Attempted humor that Zraliv doesn't find funny in the least is MY forte! I'm gonna sue you for gimmick infringement. I'm gettin' Edgeworth on your case! Yer a dead man! --AuronKaizer( ) 21:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ok you want a poke'mon battle lawsuit?! fine then... ACLU I choose you!!! *level 99 ACLU pops out* Dialask77 21:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Haha! Rare Candy'd Pokemon are no match for my hornet's-nest-in-yo-face trick! --AuronKaizer'''( ) 21:55, 28 February 2009 (UTC)